The Beast I Keep Hidden
by 0MoonAndSun0
Summary: KibaxOC Oneshot, Kiba meets a girl at the bar and it looks like she had a bit to drink... Rated M for a reason. Smut. Please Review!


**Oneshot with Kiba, my first fanfic.**

**Just trying out writing and a little smut.**

**Please read and review! I welcome all comments and suggestions! Please be critical!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>This drink is stronger than I expected…<em>

I looked down to see a large, white dog lick my leg and look up at me with questioning eyes.

"Why, hi there, buddy," I smiled down at his sweet face. "Aren't you just the cutest?" The white dog tilted his head to the side and panted from the praise. I reached down the bar stool to scratch him behind the ears and this earned me another affectionate lick.

"I can't believe I smell good, what with all this alcohol..." I smiled sadly at my horrible drinking habits. Sometimes the life of a shinobi is rough, and the easiest way to cope is through the magic of the drink. I smiled down at the dog, scratching his neck and this time getting his leg to twitch, signaling my scratching abilities are on point.

"You are a ninja dog, right? Where's your ninja?" The dog ran off into the back corner of the bar, causing me to look up. A brown- haired guy looked up at me with the same startled eyes I had from watching the excited hound. His hair was a mess, and his slit eyes and fanged teeth made me certain he was the dog's owner. I smiled uncertainly in their direction, amused by the animal characteristics of the owner. The guy smiled back at me, the same curious face his dog had lighting up his features. The dog seemed to grab the owner's hand in his mouth and bring him towards me. My eyebrows raised, my drunken amusement threatened to spill over and have me laughing at the cute sight.

"Jeez, Akamaru! I'm coming, I'm coming. What is it, boy?" The man seemed to share a thought with the dog, I'm guessing named Akamaru, and looked up at me. His eyes focused in on mine, and I smiled questioningly up at him. Akamaru took my attention by nuzzling my hand, and I relented and scratched his head.

"So it's Akamaru, huh? I thought you seemed intelligent enough to have a ninja by your side," I smiled down at the sweet dog. I looked up at the curious owner and smiled at him too.

"I'm Kyra. You have a beautiful dog," I reached out my hand for a shake, and he grabbed it and shook.

"I'm Kiba," He replied, "and thanks, Akamaru is my partner." He kept my hand in his, much to my surprise. "Akamaru hasn't smelled anyone like you before. You must be special," He replied in all honesty, still looking startled that his dog had introduced him to a girl in a bar. My eyebrows raised, I looked down at the dog and said,

"Why, thank you, Akamaru. I am honored you think I smell special," I gave him another pat on his head with my free hand and that earned me a lick. I glanced up at Kiba with a teasing smile. Now his eyebrows were raised, and a playful smile crept upon his face too. He released my hand, only to scratch the back of his neck in a thoughtful manner.

"I haven't seen you around here before, yet you wear the Konoha headband," he inquired while absently rubbing Akamaru.

"It's a bit of a long story…" I dodged, taking a generous swig from my drink, implying my life was the reason for my alcohol indulgence. Kiba caught on quick, and signaled for the bar tender.

"May I join you?" He smiled slyly, moving to sit down next me at the bar.

"Only if Akamaru can stay," I teased, reaching down to receive another lick. The bartender brought Kiba his drink, and he gulped most of it down. He looked sideways at me and let out a big sigh.

"It's always thanks to Akamaru that I can get the ladies." He huffed and dramatically rested his head on his hand while leaning on the bar. I burst out laughing; almost spilling the drink I was trying to drown in.

"Well you certainly have found the perfect partner in crime for that job," I said with a smile, beginning to understand the situation in my cloudy mind. The alcohol had begun to set in and turn my usual humble self into a more… well… interesting character. I moved to a more attractive position, fanning my hair out behind me and allowing a confident air to emerge. Both dog and owner had their eyes fixed upon me, one wanting me to rub his neck again and the other… well, that I would have to find out.

"So, what do I smell like?" I directed the question at the both of them, putting on a look of innocence. Akamaru barked happily and nuzzled my hand again, giving me a nice answer. Kiba, on the other hand, started to blush but it was mostly hidden under his red fang face paint. He smiled a small smile, looking suspicious and tried to think of a good answer.

"Unique." He eventually got out. Akamaru looked up at him with a 'Really?' kind of face, which made me involuntarily giggle at the cute connection the two had. Kiba kept looking at me, a grin slowly growing on his face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Doesn't everyone smell unique?" I asked. I looked down at Akamaru and he barked his approval. "Akamaru seems to agree with me," I smiled, reaching down with both hands to scratch his ears affectionately. He panted his thanks and licked my knee that was poking out from my ninja attire. Kiba looked down at his dog and realized his wing man had switched sides.

I signaled the bartender for another drink. I glanced at Kiba to see him looking back at me and I asked with a smile, "Are you going to get Akamaru something to drink?" Akamaru barked happily at the question which made me smile even bigger. Kiba chuckled and said,

"I would, but he turns into a raging beast when under the influence," he looked pointedly at Akamaru. "Isn't that right, boy?" Akamaru hung his head a bit in embarrassment. I was busy trying to comprehend a dog drinking alcohol in the first place. Quickly recovering, I looked down at the humbled dog and reassured him,

"I know how that feels, Akamaru. No need to feel ashamed." Akamaru looked up with me with such intelligent, grateful eyes that my smile widened even more.

"Kyra? You, a raging beast?" asked an interested Kiba. I looked at him with all seriousness and said,

"You never know what kind of beast is hiding under locked doors." I shrugged. "Some people are just better at hiding it than others." I casually picked up and swirled my drink, sipping it pleasantly. "Sadly, alcohol is the magic key that can unlock it in some people." I looked down and Akamaru and I shared a knowing look of our shared struggle. I glanced up at the other ninja and could tell I got his attention. He looked into my eyes and I could tell I was in his interests. The added alcohol began to have an effect, and I could feel myself becoming even more confident. Akamaru looked at us as we filled the air between us with tension. Kiba, never taking his eyes off mine, lifted his hand to put it on mine.

"Hidden beast, huh?" Kiba inquired while raising an eyebrow. "Well, I think I could be the judge of that." Kiba smiled dangerously with his elongated fangs and intense eyes, intending to humble me. I looked at him back and raised an eyebrow as well.

"Hmm… I don't know if you could handle it when it comes out," I shot back casually with an even more confident air. I dared myself and reached my other hand out and slid it on his cheek, surprising him. "These canines don't look too sharp." I gave him a flirty smile and winked at him before moving to take another drink. I downed it and returned the glass to the counter. I got out some money and placed it next to the empty glass. Glancing at Kiba to see a hungry look in his eyes, I look down and smiled at a puzzled Akamaru.

"It was so nice to meet you, Akamaru. Take care of your ninja." He gave me another lick and I gave him another scratch. I got up to leave and felt a warm hand grab my arm. I looked over at Kiba, trying unsuccessfully to hide a flirty smile. He looked me intensely in the eyes and said,

"Let's get out of here." I returned his intense gaze and half smiled my response. His hand slid down my arm to grab my hand and he stood up right next to me, looking down hungrily into my eyes. I returned the passionate gaze, never wavering, and I could tell this aroused the ninja even more. He turned and pulled me out of the bar, weaving between dancing people, and into the cool night. I had no idea where we were going, but I guessed Akamaru did. I saw the dog behind me, and before Kiba could say a word, I jumped on Akamaru. He barked happily and I scratched his neck and ears and got him excited. I looked up into Kiba's surprised eyes and winked and said,

"Akamaru and I will race you there," as we turned and took off down the street. I looked behind us to see the grinning ninja chasing after us and yelling complaints to his dog partner as we flew through the village. Within a minute, Akamaru slowed down and stopped by a house and I jumped off, rubbing Akamaru's neck and thanking him. Kiba jogged up behind me, both of us breathing heavily from the exercise. His flirty grin was still on his face as he stared me down and approached me. I was about to tease him and say that Akamaru and I won the race when he grabbed my shoulders and silenced me with a kiss.

I reached up and wound my arms around his neck and kissed him back, his hands sliding down to rest on my waist. Within a minute our kissing had intensified and he aggressively backed me up to the wall of the house. My back against the wall, his hands touched me everywhere they could, and he lifted my shirt to feel my skin. I returned the passion, my hands weaving through his messy hair and pulling his mouth closer to mine. After a while he broke away, both of us breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving my intense gaze. He got the door open and grabbed my hand, leading me to a room I assumed was his. The door shut, he turned to me, his hungry eyes running up my body to rest on my eyes that held the same lust. I felt a flirty smile slowly creep on my face, and I blamed the alcohol.

"I'm still not sure you can handle my beast," I say quietly, intending to arouse him even more. I put my hands on my hips, sizing him up and pretending to contemplate. I could tell he was not someone known for his patience. Looking in my eyes, he walked up to me slowly until his body was within inches of mine. This forced me to look up to him but I kept my smirk up despite his intimidating figure. He raised a hand and put it on my cheek, then smiling; he leaned down to the other side of my face to whisper in my ear,

"I'll just have to prove it to you then, won't I?" and slowly nibbled on my earlobe. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, his warm body shivering in anticipation against mine. I slid my hands up under his shirt to feel his tight stomach and chest up against my soft fingers. I turned my own face towards his neck and lightly licked his skin, causing him to shiver and lean in closer to me. I smiled into his neck and bit down, at the same time pressing my body up against his, my hands trailing up his muscular back. I could feel his arousal from within his pants, and I sucked on his neck as my fingers trailed down his spine. He growled at me, which made me smile, I was enjoying his animal characteristics. He backed me into the bed, our lips and teeth still exploring each others' faces and necks, and pushed us down so he lay on top of me. I wrapped my long legs around his waist, aligning his body with mine and making him growl into my neck at the infernal clothing in his way. He rose up off of me for a moment, looking into my eyes to find the same hunger he had mirrored in mine, and he licked his lips, his canines pointing out and adding to his feral look. My hands went to his collar, tugging at his clothes while I pressed my lower half into his, causing him to moan. His hands flew to his neck, nearly ripping the buttons to get his shirt off and threw it to the side. My hands ran all over his sculpted torso, my own feral grin taking over. In his impatience, he brought his head down to my chest, biting and ripping off my clothing, sparing none. He looked up from my chest, staring at me with his slit eyes and fanged grin, and I met it back with an expression just as fierce. Keeping eye contact with him, I reached down in between us and shoved my hand into his pants, finding his shaft and grabbing it. His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his mouth, and I teased him with my fingers.

"Enough with the foreplay," I growled, working on his zipper, impatience making me glare at it. With his help we ripped off our remaining clothing, our bare bodies pressing up against one another with the need to feel each others' skin. Kiba's hands wandered down my waist, starting a spark in my lower region. He leaned down to my chest again and licked my left nipple, squeezing the other one in his hand. My back arched into his mouth, and he responded by nipping my nipple, sending a shock of pleasure throughout my body. I gasped as he pinched one and bit the other, his other hand tracing a path down my stomach to my opening. One of my hands wound into his hair, pushing his mouth closer to my body, and the other reached down and grabbed his length, stroking him and leading him to me. His head rose up to look at me again, his canine smile closing onto my lips in a passionate kiss as he entered my warmth.

We both clenched each other as the passion began, awakening something deep within me that needed more. Kiba kissed me, tongue wrestling tongue, as he pulled out and shoved back in. He withdrew to glance at my face to see whether I was in pain or not, and I responded by growling back at him and thrusting my own hips from under him, needing more. He responded by smiling his toothy smile and thrusting back and forth, increasing his speed gradually. I wrapped my legs around him, my arms sliding up his back, making him shiver in delight. The fire we were creating between us was so hot, so pleasurable; he buried his face into the side of my neck. My fingers pressed into him harder along his back, needing his body to be even closer to mine, my nails tracing lines onto his back. He moaned in delight from the pleasurable pain, increasing the force of his thrusts and getting a moan out of me. His face still buried into my neck, I bit down on his shoulder, making him shudder in pleasure from within my arms. I licked up his neck slowly, teasing him by nibbling along his jaw line. He pressed his neck closer to me, needing me to bite him, and I continued to nibble and suck up to his ear.

As his thrusts got faster, my entire bottom half lit up in the fire of passion as the perfect friction between our bodies continued. I felt his heavy breath on my neck, and he nibbled me back, causing my fingers to dig deeper into his back, making him bite my neck. His canine teeth broke the skin, causing me to gasp, but the pain intensified the pleasure and I wanted more. I needed more. I bit him back, causing him to growl, my hands never ceasing to caress his back, his thrusts continuing to speed up. I sucked on his neck, biting it over and over again and feeling him moan on top of me. I nibbled up his jaw line, towards his chin, and he kissed me with passion. I kissed him back, our tongues battling for dominance, our teeth bruising each others' lips. I slid my hands up his back to his neck, my fingers winding through his sweaty hair. My legs hugged his waist, pulling him into me even more forcefully with his thrusts. His thrusting speed increasing one last time, I could feel my end coming and I looked up at him. His eyes on mine, he kissed me with the force of our release, our bodies wracked with the pleasure waves of our orgasms. He collapsed on me, both of us spent. I ran my fingers through his hair as our hearts slowed down, and he gave me a sweet kiss on my bruised neck, surprising me with his tenderness. He slowly raised himself up from me, looking down to see my smile. His eyes bright from the adrenaline rush, he asked,

"You're not going to leave now, are you?" I looked surprised at his straightforward question. His once feral expression had turned to puppy dog eyes, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I answered him honestly.

"I'm not even close to being done with you tonight, Kiba." His pointed teeth formed a grin as his eyes filled with hunger again. I felt my own eyes glare at him with a lustful gaze, my lips forming a smile, letting him know it's going to take a lot more to satisfy the beast I keep hidden in me.


End file.
